Talk:Paladin: Guide by Willriker/Part III
Just a few things to mention involving page 3 and the gear obtainable.. Terra's Ring has not ever existed, I think it should be removed. Sattva Ring isn't mentioned at all, which seems abit odd. Suppanomimi might be added for DD sets, for PLDs who aren't PLD mains. On the ring section, it mentioned Bomb Queen Ring gives the 2nd highest amount of HP in the game and is listed for the sole purpose of HP builds, yet the highest ring (If there is one, I didn't think there was) isn't listed. Iron ram should be usable in a max enmity/kiting set, with the exception of the hands/head, which beat your AF. Homam legs, feet, and hands might be added for haste/enmity sets for kiting. Also, there are a few augmented items out now that give nice PLD bonuses, I myself have gotten a topaz earring (Lv 70 all jobs) with a VIT+1 DEF+5 augment. Neuvo Coselate should probably be added, with the noteworthy augments of enmity/fast cast+5. Boxer's Mantle is extremely nice, giving +10 shield/parry/evasion/guard and nice defense for that slot also. Just some things that popped out towards me instantly. Otherwise, thank you for the guide. So sick of seeing so many PLDs claim their AF is the best thing until because they can't pop out 60k for an adaman body/legs. Alaik Quite possible the longest guide I have ever read. I prefer to thoroughly study my jobs before I start them (I haven't unlocked PLD yet) and this has given me more information on PLD than anything. I shall soon be starting my PLD career, and I will have you to thank. Lightningmage (Asura) Question about the ammo choice? "Demon Arrow 60 DMG: 34 Delay: 90 Ranged Accuracy +5 Additional effect: Weakens Attacks Just put it here because you might think about using it. DON’T! You will barely be able to hit anything let alone get an additional effect to work. So just don’t bother!"' Why offer an item that only gains Ranged accuracy, when you advise not to use Ranged attacks? Rylan 16:23, 23 March 2007 (EDT) He said that because the Weakens Attacks might be looked upon by PLDs without realizing we have no native Archery skill at all. So all the R.Acc+ you can find won't be enough to give you a good proc rate on the ammo, and slowing down your enmity routine with ranged attacks is not a good thing either. --Feauce 19:01 EDT, June 6, 2007 Some of this seems very out of date while others seem up to date, I dont want to edit it without the creaters permission but things like Sattva Ring were left out and things like Valor Cape and Shadow mantle are only rumours in this guide. I doubt this was written recently but it is still a good guide for any up and coming PLDs. Owain 20:54, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Parrying section An excellent guide- lot of good information here. I do have one question though: In the Parrying section Willriker states "you will never parry a God's attack," but I have definitely parried attacks from Gods, and done so on my WAR. WAR's Parrying skill is a C- rating, while PLD's is a C, so they are comparable. It is definitely not something that happens frequently, but it should be at least noted that there's the chance of parrying. --Almont 00:58, 15 December 2007 (UTC) Yeh I deleted that since i have parried many times on gods and higher. Owain 20:35, 31 May 2008 (UTC) *Paladins cannot wear Baron/Trader Saoi Coat Set. You have the hat listed as an option.--DarkTrance 21:21, 1 October 2008 (UTC)